Siempre gano
by AnneAll27
Summary: Akashi jamás a perdido y nunca lo hará y kuroko Tetsuya no será la excepción... Un pequeño vistazo a los pensamientos de nuestro psicópata favorito


Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece...

Akashi POV

Mañana será el día, obtendré una victoria más para mi colección. Y no sólo eso, también lo volveré a ver a él, a Tetsuya

Por algún motivo me siento melancólico, recuerdo cuando lo vi por "primera vez" JA! Eso creen todos, como si la presencia de Tetsuya hubiese pasado inadvertida ante mis ojos. En realidad me percaté de él desde el primer día de clases, sé que eso del amor a primera vista es ridículo y debo admitir que el hecho de que me pasara a mi es hilarante, pero que más podía hacer aparte de enloquecer por esa pequeña y sincera sonrisa que mostró mientras ayudaba a un cachorro, que otra alternativa me quedaba cuando antes de darme cuenta mis ojos ya lo buscaban, disfrutando cada una de sus no- expresiones que ante otros quizá serían todas iguales e indiferentes, pero que para mi eran como un vistazo a su alma y a sus pensamientos. Jamás conoceré a alguien tan honesto, creo que es una de las mil millones de cosas que amo de Tetsuya

Creo que por su culpa me volví un acosador, pasaba horas enteras siguiéndolo con la mirada y dedicaba buena parte de mi tiempo en saber cosas sobre él. Sé que esto es cruel, pero realmente me hacia feliz su falta de presencia, esa misma que le hacia imposible siquiera hacer amigos, me enfermaba el sólo pensar en tener que compartirlo, así que se imaginarán como me sentí en nuestro "primer encuentro" al verlo junto a Daiki; no podía tolerarlo, desde hace mucho había considerado hacerlo parte de la primera división, pero al final desistía porque en serio, en serio no quería ni quiero compartirlo. No obstante, verlo con mi idiota compañero hizo que cambiara mis planes, sería mejor mantenerlo cerca.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, tenía un equipo invencible y lo tenía a él. Me gustaba mucho verlo tan feliz. Estoy seguro de que esos fueron de los mejores años de su vida. Tetsuya había superado mis expectativas como jugador fantasma, que puedo decir? Con Tetsuya siempre es así. Espero lo mejor de él y termina dándome algo mejor de lo que me imaginaba. A pesar de toda esa felicidad había algo que me molestaba, mi Tetsuya se comunicaba con alguien, siempre sonreía cuando le llegaba un mensaje de esa persona y yo me llenaba de instintos asesinos.  
Un día, arto de eso lo encaré

- Tetsuya, con quien hablabas?- le pregunté, de una forma tranquila y supuestamente desinteresada

- Es un amigo de la infancia, se llama Ogiwara, el también juega basket. Realmente espero encontrármelo en la Inter-Middle

A partir de ese momento me encargué de que tuviera el menor contacto posible con él. Debo admitir que fue una tarea dura. Para empeorar la situación las cosas en el equipo de desmoronaron, incluso yo terminé arruinando todo y sacando a flote mi egoísta personalidad que mantenía tan oculta de mi amado.

Lo que más me enojaba era ver la infelicidad en su rostro, sentía que una parte de mi moría al verlo así. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, así era mi mundo y Tetsuya tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir allí así fuera en contra de su voluntad. Si, soy egoísta, lo sé

Aún recuerdo la final de la Inter- Middle, allí conocí al famoso amigo de Tetsuya. Siendo honesto les diré que fui especialmente cruel con ese equipo. No quería sólo humillarlos, mi meta era hacerlos caer en la desesperación, es especial a él, a esa patente amenaza llamada Ogiwara.

No estaba entre mis cálculos que Tetsuya dejara el equipo después de eso, como dije antes, con Tetsuya jamás pasa lo que me imaginaba, ni lo bueno ni lo malo, otra de las razones del por qué lo amo.

Verlo aquí, en la Winter Cup, después de tanto tiempo me hizo realmente feliz, aunque la presencia de ese tal Kagami Taiga arruinó mi estado de ánimo. La amenaza con las tijeras en realidad no era en serio, por supuesto que no lo sería, algo así no bastaría para drenar mi odio hacia esa nueva amenaza... Tiene que ser algo más, algo mucho peor...

Realmente espero destruir a Kagami Taiga justo como lo hice con el otro estorbo. Lo único que me apena es que dañaré en el proceso a mi Tetsuya, pero quien sabe? Quizá después de esto decida venir a mi y darme la razón. En todo caso, siempre puedo forzarlo. Soy lo suficientemente egoísta para hacerlo. Ya no puedo pasar más tiempo lejos de él

Jamás he perdido nada, siempre gano y obtengo lo que quiero y tú, Kuroko Tetsuya no serás la excepción


End file.
